


桃金娘

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [12]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: Rhodomyrtus tomentosaPairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC-17Summary: 张亦是个夹在曹大帅父子之间的角色。而Benny作为导演需要让Jacky满足角色、坚定心思。





	桃金娘

他走近看，才发现坐在地上的人是张亦，不是Jacky。

这两者有很大区别的，而Benny Chan恰好有那种能力分辨。张亦就是张亦，不仅仅是说，是否长袍马褂加身，又有长枪在手。  
Jacky的眼睛必定要像太阳一样，热力四射。那双眼睛是不肯衰老的，这一点就与别个不同。包括张亦——Benny这样评说他笔下的张亦，他们乘乌篷船泛舟湖上时，他曾指着鉴湖的碧波同Jacky说：“试试让这湖水停在他的眼睛里。”  
就像现在了，Jacky坐在地上，双手搁在膝盖上。两泓碧水，停在他的眼睛里，是春水，表面无波，似乎是暖的。他的目光透过Benny往另一个时空中探去。  
而在世界的这一端，Benny伸出手，指尖抚过他的脸颊。Jacky的脸是冷的，皮肤干燥凉薄，有空调的缘故，也是他静止了太久。  
他完全看不到眼前人似的。Benny领着整组人刚刚下工，从终日暴晒、尘土飞扬的片场回到酒店来，他用来遮挡烈阳与灰土的一方短巾还覆在脸上，样子是十分的蠢。  
但是Jacky这些都看不到。否则他一定会发出大笑，用那种北京人特有的圆润声调给出毫不留情的评价。  
现在，他并没有笑，他与Benny对面。说是对视，又不像是。他的思绪沉浸在Benny编织给他的故事里，宛然出神。  
他不认为他还是Jacky Wu。现在他是张亦。

Benny盘膝坐下来，在Jacky的对面。  
“也许眼睛看不到会更好。”他喃喃道。  
就地取材，他将那方巾摘下。原是想直接用起来的，又忽然犹豫了，疑惑沾染了很多尘土，担心吸饱了汗水，令人不喜。  
Benny Chan做更蠢的事，他把围巾放在鼻子下嗅闻。在他迟疑时，他的眼前人伸出手来，捉住他手，抓过那方巾铺开折起，双掌按着，覆在他自己阖起的眼目上。  
“的确看不到更好。”那人说道。  
他的声音不属于低沉暗哑的类型，即使如斯沙哑时也含着一点清朗的尾音。像个未长成的少年，然而少年时代已离他远去。张亦必是这样的，他的角色是心如湖水，而非顽石的。他是一个可随流波变化的人。  
Benny帮他缚好方巾，欲收回手，被他陡然掐捏住虎口，“帮我选，我不知道要怎样做。”他说，“我不可能辜负大帅的栽培……但少帅，是他的儿子，对不对……我到底是要怎样做？我是要记得情分，还是要服从本分？”  
Benny慢慢从他的指间抽回手掌。他把双臂交抱起来，不去试探，避免接触。他把蒙着眼睛的Jacky独留在一个名叫张亦的幻梦里。  
“猜猜我是谁？”Benny说。  
Jacky伸出手，他轻易躲开了。连呼吸都变快，明明他是保留了视觉的那个，他却也是更紧张的一个。  
“你是谁？”Jacky问。  
“我也不知道我是谁。”Benny说。等待被选择的不安定感包裹着他，这个梦，其实是他们一起做的。他等着张亦去选，赋予他一个被选择的角色。也许剧情不妨真的可以这样发展，做一些改变。他们时刻这样，找一切机会，给彼此贡献灵感。

“你猜猜我是谁。”他重复着，不愿意揣测他自己的心思。他当然是有私心，也期望更完美的作品，但导演的角色便是，要站在全局的角度思考事情。  
“我到底是好人还是坏人？你告诉我。”Jacky的双手在虚空中摸索着，“这里用得到一个好的我还是坏的我呢？”  
“有什么区别？反正都是你——”Benny脱口而出，然后他即觉察到中计。也许很多普通人，以Jacky此刻的姿态坐着，连站起都难，更不要说向前猛窜。然而Jacky Wu身体的柔韧度与爆发力，向来名不虚传。Benny意识到他循声扑过来时，寻常幅度的躲避已来不及，他唯有接受，于是张开双臂。  
想象中令人疼痛的撞击并没有发生，Jacky卸力的方式灵巧又有分寸。他只是确保自己拱进怀里，便停住了。  
“大帅。”一抹狡猾的微笑停在他的嘴角，他轻声唤道。  
所以说，是选择了顽固与忠贞？——Benny还在思忖，他怀里的“张亦”已开始挪移身体。放弃了视觉后，他整个人都显得柔弱，仿佛身量都缩小了很多。他伸双手环过这身躯，在Benny的身后交握，捏紧了自己的手指。  
把半张脸贴在那副胸膛上，磨蹭着，叹息：“……作为恩人和父亲，你的心跳得也太快了。”  
本来以为他会就此放手而去，却想不到，他开始用齿列撕咬，连着T恤的布面，与汗湿的表皮，叼住了，虚悬着使力。  
从喉间发出低狺的闷吼，想是含着悲愤，也有痛恨，更多是渴求怜惜。  
Benny终于知道自己该怎么做了。他的手，快快地在那修剪得极短的头发上抚摩了两把，便开始施力。  
“作为儿子和忠臣，你的话也是太多了……”因为过度兴奋，他甚至有觉得血脉涌动、呼吸困难。他的手引导着Jacky下移。从他那虚高的视角，能看到过长的衣袖边缘伸出的圆润指头，有些笨拙地摸索自己的裤扣。  
按照剧组的规定，Jacky不可能在酒店里，也穿得像张亦。可他此刻套的那件外衣，可能原属于导演Chan某的行李。它宽宽大大，有较长的袖筒。这衣服的感觉，与马褂长袍何其类似，对他能裸露出的身体枝节，都是半遮半掩。  
“我不是忠臣，我是孤臣。你的孤臣，大帅。”Jacky说着，以张亦当有的方式，将Benny的一个部分，捧在手心，予以恭敬态度，埋头吻了上去。他的舌头，在Benny多年的记忆中，潮湿又灵巧，总能热情施用。此时又有不同，他的动作是滞涩的，缓慢，僵硬，又有些勉强。就好像失去了自由的目光，他连恣意炫耀舌技的能力也要懈怠推搪。  
张亦应当是这样的。Benny宽慰自己说。他有原则在，讲究忠义尊严，犹有婉转心思，不可能一味热情娴熟，投入一个放心怀抱，则忘乎所以，放任自流。他必要当自己是武人、是死士，不见得情愿做这种事。  
似乎应当就此停止，继续寻求更接近纸上传奇的方式，共同探讨角色，记录文字。可是谁能就此停止？  
Benny冲进他喉咙时，连温柔二字的书写方式都快将记不得了。Jacky的口腔绝非如他身体的另个部位一样，偶尔还会耽于紧张，它总是湿热柔软，总有空间承担。还有额外的奖赏，譬如哭泣般的哼鸣，和紧紧攥住衣袖的手指。  
忍不住要让他真的流泪，想象水分浸润他的眼角，透出晕满布巾的花纹。或许是因为他之前的犹豫和拒绝，激励这种残忍无限膨胀，摩擦掠夺他的呼吸，剥夺他抗拒的权力。  
这是单方面的要求，他在张亦选择的那个男人里面，以这立场，便不需要考虑太多张亦心中的意见与渴求。

Jacky在推拒，一直推拒。过去他总是欣然，对此事从未有过推拒。他的挣扎是微末的，甚至只是委屈躲闪。Benny忽然有些慌乱，向来从未出现过的疑虑萦绕在他的心怀里。他担忧自己终究让这年轻些的情人厌烦了，也许是在这类交流与游戏让他厌烦之前，自己已开始衰老的身体就已不再能令他兴奋使他满意。  
这种不自信的念头让他颤抖，让他很快惜败在此、倾泻如注。他所忧虑的呛咳或呕吐并没有发生，他得到了之前还未曾拥有过的，最细致的舐抚清理。“张亦”柔顺地吞咽着，连之前的轻泣也断绝了。  
他沉默着，低着头，安其本分而已。  
Benny托住他的下巴，令他抬头。他的双眼仍匿藏在方巾后，不可能目测出对面彼端之人失控的情感。  
“是不是不舒服？”他问。他认为的，这是Benny Chan在问，不是别个人。  
或许吧。  
接着他看到Jacky的嘴唇开始发抖，他的唇上还有数点属于Benny的残留，他不知不识，他只是发抖。“对不起……”他把下唇咬住。这根本不是脆弱的样子，看去他已将压伏不住那心中腾跃的愤懑。  
“……少璘。”他叹息道，“我……对不起你，少璘……”  
“说什么呀！你醒醒！”Benny倏然将那布巾拽开。他俩的眼目终于对撞在一处。一个是已怒不可遏，另一个是将要把持不住。  
把持不住地强压行将流泻的笑意——待看清了Benny失控的怒气——那快意便真的流溢漫延，春水一般。  
“现在我知道了。我彻底知道了。我可以不管你是谁——”那男人，那本轮游戏的获胜者，是Jacky Wu也是张亦，他笑着，如所有偷腥得手的小坏蛋，就那么得意非凡。  
“反正——我不是谁，我就是我。”他说。

 

END


End file.
